Grand Duchy Finland
Nation Information Grand Duchy Finland is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 81 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Grand Duchy Finland work diligently to produce Coal and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Grand Duchy Finland will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Grand Duchy Finland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Grand Duchy Finland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Grand Duchy Finland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Grand Duchy Finland will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Independence and the Civil War The Grand Duchy of Finland (Suomen suuriruhtinaskunta/''Storfurstendömet Finland'') became an independent province on June 16, 2007 after decades of Kashlinkovian rule. it's first capital was located in Vaasa The first regent (and the last) on behalf of Elrich Von Richt, Fuhrer of Kashlinkov was the British nobleman Sir Stamford Raffles. Only hours after independence was declared Communist rebels rose up and threatened the existance of an independent and democratic Finland. The civil war begun with the assault by the Communist forces of the rebel Finnish Democratic Republic based in Tampere. This divided the country in Red (Communistists, hardcore socialists and disgruntled social democrats) and White (social-democrats, liberals, democrats and others) The North and the West (Mainly Saamiland and the Swedish-Finns) was held by the democratic Finnish government and the East and parts of the South were held by the "Finnish Democratic Republic", making Finns fighting Finns. At first (June 16) the Reds attacked Vaasa and a few villages around -back then- still Kashlinkovian-held Helsinki, killing Kashlinkovian border guards, civilians and soldiers of the White army (now the Finnish Defense Forces). From that the war escalated in an orgy of violence where 17.000 Finns, 990 Kashlinkovians and 870 foreign volunteers (maily on the side of the Whites) would loose their lives in. At June 27,The Red government had tried to find recognition abroad which they failed in, most nations in the world were clearly backing the Whites and preffered democracy in Finland. This attempt however paved the way for direct Kashlinkovian intervention At June 29, Kashlinkovian and White troops combined their attacks and cleared the Helsinki area while taking over control of the railroads and main road leading to Vaasa.